poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty Conquers His Fear
This is how the scene where Dusty conquers his fear of heights with help from Thomas, Twilight and the others goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes then catch up with Ripslinger as they head towards New York City.) Colin Cowling: We're closing in on the final stretch, folks. Brent Musburger: That's right, Colin. And ever since they emerged from Deadstick Desert, Ripslinger has maintained a lead. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others are then seen flying over some hills covered with trees and green grass. Then the camera goes to Roper's point of view from some binoculars that he and another official are using to see if the racers are coming. Roper: Any sign of them? Official: Nothing yet. (The camera then goes back to Dusty, Ripslinger, Thomas, Twilight and the others as they head towards some radio towers. After they flew around, our heroes are then next to Ripslinger.) Ripslinger: (notices our heroes catching up with him) What? Dusty Crophopper: Hi. Pinkie Pie: Hi! Minka Mark: Hi! Ripslinger: (grunts) (Ripslinger then flies faster, while our heroes are grunting as they try to go faster. However, their planes' engines couldn't make any more power.) Dusty Crophopper: Come on, come on, come on! Come on, come on! Not now! Not now! Come on, come on, come on. NOO!! Sunil Nevla: Oh, it's no use. Our planes just won't go any faster! James: We'll never catch up to Ripslinger and win the race now! Gordon: Oh, the indignity! Applejack: What are we going to do, y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen! This is... the... WORST... POSSIBLE THING!!! (notices everyone looking at her with disapproval) What? I really mean it this time! (Then some sunlight shone on them.) Emily: Sunlight? Willy: Dusty, up there! (They all look up to see long parallel lines of stippled clouds.) Skipper Riley: (in Dusty's mind) Tailwinds like nothing you've ever flown. Dash: I know exactly how we can catch up to Ripslinger! Bash: Of course! Dash: If we fly up into the jetstream level, we'll be able to use the fast flowing winds... Bash: To get the speed we need to catch up to Ripslinger and reach New York City in perfect record timing! Ferdinand: That's Right! Blythe Baxter: Then We must fly into the Jetstream! Dusty Crophopper: Roger that, Skip. Mucker: Let's do it! Uray: (grabs the radio) Everyone pull up! We're going for the jet stream! Scootaloo: Let's go. (They all fly up to the jet stream. As they fly upward, Dusty is then trying not to look down.) Dusty Crophopper: Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. (groans) Don't look down! (looks down and gasps) (The ground again looks to go lower from his vision. Dusty is then panting as he continues flying up with the rest of our heroes.) Thomas 1st, Twilight Sparkle 2nd: Dusty, listen to us! You are in charge! J.J.: Come on, Dusty! Don't let your fear get to you! Percy: Don't worry, Dusty! You can do it! Skarloey: We all believe in you, Dusty! Edward: Dusty! If you think you can, you will! James: Come on, Dusty! You have to be stronger than ever! Rarity: You are a light, darling! A force for good! Rainbow Dash: Yeah! You can kick the heights’ butt! Pinkie Pie: We're here for you, Dusty! Shining Armor: If you don't face your fear of heights, you'll never face it at all! Cadance: You must believe yourself! Gordon: This is your chance to show the world you can do more than what you were built for! Henry: And we're sticking with you! Applejack: And we'll be here, no matter what, Sugarcube! Toby: It's time to stop being Dusty the "Flat hatter" and be "Dusty the Racing Crop Duster of Propwash Junction"! Fluttershy: We believe in you! Emily: You're no scaredy plane! You are Strut Jetstream the Brave! Rheneas: Now's not the time to let your fear beat you! It's time to finally be the amazing plane you dreamed of being! Sir Handel: We made it this far, we must finish it to the end! Peter Sam: You must prove to Ripslinger, you're no farm boy! Rusty: You're not a weakling or loser, Dusty! You're a winner! Duncan: You can do it! You will do it! Luke: If we can't beat Diamond and Silver, we can beat Ripslinger! Fair and square! Spike: Now's not the time to back down now! Willy: Come on, Dust, you must face your fears! You must! Mako: You gotta! Sharky: This your chance to be free of your vertigo! Steamy: Keep going, partner! Evan: Keep yer' prop spinnin'! Puffy: Ride like the wind! Rattlesnake Jake: You ain't no coward, Crophopper! Victor: Kevin: Hiro: Charlie: Mucker: It's time to stop being "low and sloppy" and be "High-flying and fast"! Blythe Baxter: Don't give up now, Dusty! We're almost to the finish! Pets: We believe in you Dusty! Stephen: Don't give up! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: You... are not... afraid of heights! All: You can do it, Dusty!!! (Thanks to all his best friends encouraging him like that, Dusty gathered all his newfound courage/bravery, swallowed hard, stopped looking down and continued flying up. Then they all got above the clouds, with the wind blowing them towards New York and making them go faster.) Story - "Buzz Flies" starts playing Dusty Crophopper: (exclaims and screams) Whoa! Aaaahhh!!! Ohhhhh, yeeeeaaaaahhhh!!! (laughs and whoops) Spike: Dusty! You did it! James: Now, this is speed! Rainbow: Wa-hoo! AWESOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!! (Suddenly, the Supersonic Rainbow was going so very fast in the jet stream that it made a Sonic Rainboom!) Willy: She broke the sound barrier! J.J.: AWESOME! Scootaloo: Alright, Rainbow Dash! Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! What was that? Stephen: Dusty, that was... J.J.: THE SONIC RAINBOOM!!! Dusty Crophopper: AWESOME!!! Fluttershy: I wish the rest of us could fly that fast. Rings: Do you think that we should grant Fluttershy's wish? Dazzlen: Yeah, let's do so. Gustis: (picks up the radio) Attention, everyone! Get ready for a boost in speed! (short circuits occur) And now we bring live coverage of the highway! Speeds up to 500 mph today so drive carefully! (short circuits occur again) Anyway, hang on to your hats. WE'RE ABOUT TO BE BOOSTED INTO TURBO SPEED!!! Tune: Tractor beam on! (flips a switch grabbing every plane in a tractor beam) Uray: Hang on, (flips a covering over the "Turbo Speed button") TURBO SPEED ACTIVATE! (presses the button) (The Planet Shuttle's booster jets start revving up, and then they start glowing light blue, then they power up, sending the whole squadron flying at light speed!) Dusty Crophopper: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zip: They don't call this a "Turbo Shuttle" for nothing! (The whole squadron is speeding so fast that they are just a blur.) (Then they were just a few miles out of New York.) Willy: We're almost to New York! Uray: Shutting down turbo speed. (Soon, all planes are going at the speed they were before.) Rainbow Dash and Vinnie Terrio: That... was... AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! Apple Bloom: Look, down there! (They all look down to see Ripslinger, who had arrived at New York and flew past the Statue of Liberty, heading towards the finish line.) Scootaloo: It's Ripslinger! Minka Mark: Yes, we can still win this! Dusty Crophopper: OK, time to eat our dust! (They all then start to fly down towards the ground and the finish line.) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes